


【盾冬】You Wish

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), I Hate That Shit Ending, M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 接A4，原剧情无改动，巴基单箭头我保证这是我最后一次写这种东西了……





	【盾冬】You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> 接A4，原剧情无改动，巴基单箭头  
> 我保证这是我最后一次写这种东西了……

史蒂夫呼吸停止的那一刻，巴基就在那里。

巴基当然会在那里，这并不是一个巧合。除了必要的重建工作，他把自己大部分时间都花费在史蒂夫身上了。之前是史蒂夫的公寓，现在是疗养院，仿佛他人生中的主要任务就是保证史蒂夫的幸福似的。

连山姆都有些看不下去了，他曾经试图劝说巴基：“嘿，你没必要看他看得那么紧，史蒂夫他又不是没了你就不行了。”

巴基那个时候轻轻笑了一下，回答说：“我知道，山姆，只是……”

只是什么呢，山姆不知道，他只知道自己搞砸了，因为巴基话都没说完就躲进了厕所，直到山姆离开都没有出来。

山姆那之后就再也没有做此尝试了，甚至还帮他挡下了大部分试图让巴基转移一下生活重心的人（事实上除了巴基在瓦坎达的朋友与神盾局高层，并没有多少人在意巴基的生活）。

巴基什么都知道，他比所有人懂得都多，也许懂得太多了。

总之那天，巴基也是像往常一样早早来到疗养院，安静地陪在一旁。史蒂夫要是乐意说话就顺着他的话茬往下接，要是不乐意就陪着他一起沉默。

他的左手拿着颗苹果，右手握着把小刀，果皮就顺着刀锋一点一点往下掉。

史蒂夫其实早就啃不动苹果了，但巴基记得他喜欢吃，所以削完之后会把它碾成细细的泥，再一口一口喂进他牙齿七零八落的嘴里。

在二战之前，史蒂夫经常这样躺在病床上，巴基就坐在旁边为他削苹果，二战开始之后，他俩的角色就调了个个儿，巴基成了经常因伤卧床的那个，而史蒂夫则由于其出色的愈合能力，在病床上躺半天不到就能溜到巴基那里去，再被护士小姐揪着耳朵带回去。

而现在，角色再次调换回来，巴基削着苹果，听到史蒂夫的喉咙发出含糊的呢喃。

巴基没有停下手头的工作，只是往病床上望去，撞见一双苍老的眼睛。

那双眼睛就这样看着他，突然惊慌失措起来，老人的手颤巍巍地伸出来，像是想要抓住什么。

巴基习以为常地将小刀放到一边，右手伸出去握住了那只满是青筋与褶皱的手。

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛亮了起来，爬满阴翳的眸子恍惚间又开始流动：“我……抓住你了。”

巴基的手顿了顿，仿佛又回到了那漫天飞雪的峡谷，尖锐的冷意顺着指尖蔓延，他打了个冷战，只想放声尖叫。

他想说你根本就没有抓住我，也从来没有想过要抓住我，你看着我掉下去了，却没有来找我，你拥有了第二次人生，却任由我死在了那里，我他妈的真想恨你，但我却该死地理解你，操，我没法怨恨你，我怨恨我没法怨恨你……

“你抓住我了。”

巴基笑着将史蒂夫僵硬的手送回到温暖的被窝里去。

接着他拾起小刀，苹果皮再一次一厘米一厘米地从果肉上被剥离，他听到老人呼吸的声音逐渐压不过流动的空气，却再也没有抬头。

小刀一瞬间仿佛钝了许多，每一次接触果皮都会撞上他机械的虎口，叮叮当当的声音回荡在沉寂的病房内，等到最后一块粗糙的果皮掉入垃圾桶内，果肉的表面早已氧化。巴基将它放到一边的小瓷碗里，双手撑住膝盖站了起来，犹豫一阵又坐了回去。

他拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面静静躺着一枚圆润光滑的戒指，泛着金色的光泽，一如它第一次出现时的模样，与它的主人一样的冰冷坚硬。

山姆赶到的时候，巴基已经不在那里了，史蒂夫僵直的躯体被人用一床被子仔细地笼罩起来，掀开来是一张沉静的脸，连满面的丘壑都松弛下来，好像沉沉睡去，梦境中不再有遗憾。

月光透过大开的窗户洒进来，正巧打在床上，老人无名指上的金色戒指熠熠生辉。它已经不再服帖了，被人细心地挂在指根，却还是摇摇欲坠，仿佛稍有动作就要滑落下来。

床头柜上立着一碗氧化干涸的苹果泥，几只蚂蚁在里面穿梭。

————

史蒂夫的葬礼来了很多的人，山姆作为他的继任者站在了最前方，其次是史塔克一家与史蒂夫的复仇者朋友们，再后面是第二代复仇者们，接着是神盾局的一帮人。

巴基站在最后。

巴基站到了最后。

山姆在走之前问他，史蒂夫最后说了什么。

巴基回答说，他说他抓住我了。

山姆于是又问，那你说了什么呢。

巴基摇摇头，没有说话。

最后他也走了，留下一块墓碑在墓园中投下长长的影子。

没人知道他去了哪里，纽约的重建基本完成，新的复仇者联盟也有了雏形，一切都充满了希望，却也充满了未知数，山姆时不时会收到几张明信片，风景截然不同，都被储藏在书桌的小柜子里。

直到有一天，那张明信片上没有任何图案，只有几行黑色小字。

“我说，你想得美。”

————

end


End file.
